Starry Kisses
by Star Burton
Summary: Two footsteps, two hearts, and one star to bring together souls


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, **Memories is by Within Temptations**

**A/N:** Don't you love one-shots? **SPOILERS FOR ALL EPISODE-WATCHERS**

**Starry Kisses**

Two figures walked in the moonlight, both gazes cast down, both deep in thought. One set on revenge, one set on sadness. Little did these two know what would happen that night.

_How can he be nowhere?_ One thought, his raven hair glistened in the beams of light that fell through the trees. His foot-steps were muffled by the grass beneath his bare feet, his clothing loosely hanging about his frame. His onyx eyes where emotionless as usual, looking at the grass, yet not seeing it. His wounds were bandaged, though still showed signs of pain, even though the mind did not. Deep in his thoughts, he did not sense the presence heading his way 'til it was too late. He bumped shoulder-to-shoulder with a woman. Their shoulders locked, preventing either of them from going forward. The woman's hair was short, and pink, the moonlight dying it lighter shades. Her white night gown draped about her delicate body, the green grass poking between her small toes.

_Sakura? Why isn't she… reacting?_

The pink-haired Kunoichi continued to look down, standing still. She shoved past him, a tear falling on his shoulder as she continued her walk of silence. The shock was enough to stun the black-haired missing-nin, but only for a moment. He changed his course and followed the leaf nin, reaching a cliff at which she stood. As another silver tear ran down her cheek, she began to sing.

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears

Made me promise I'd try  
to find my way back in this life  
I hope there is a way  
to give me a sign you're ok  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
so I can go home

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears

As Sakura's voice echoed in his mind, the man watched as the steady drip of tears turned into a silent flow as the song ended.

"I would heal your wounds, Sasuke, if you were real." the girl finally spoke.

_If I were real? What could she mean…?_

"You're just my mind playing tricks on me, aren't you?" a saddened smile arose on her visage. "Then I'd be talking to myself, ha."

Sasuke took a step closer. "It's just 'Sasuke' now, is it?" he asked, noticing the lack of the -kun.

Sakura turned to him, the smile gone. "I don't have any reason to address my own mind."

Sasuke chuckled, walking up to sand next to the flower-child. "I suppose so, if I were part of your mind."

"I've heard that one before." she said, chuckling herself.

"Oh?"

"You fragments get too generic. That line's been used twice."

_Why doesn't she think I'm real?_ Sasuke reached out and touched her wrist; is was soft and warm, but showed signs of labor. What had she been doing?

"I'm a medical nin, now, Sasuke. Though, I've already told you that."

"That so?" Sasuke replied, examining the woman next to him. She had grown much, but she was still the shorter of the two. Height had not only been the thing she grew in; her figure had improved tremendously, and she looked do much more… elegant. "What else have you told me?"

"I'll tell you as long as we assume the regular position."

"Hn? What's that?"

"You sit down on the ground and I lay my head in you lap, you usually brush my hair with your fingers."

Doing has he was told, Sasuke assumed the requested position, beginning to twist a strand of her Sakura hair between his fingers. _Why does this placement feel so... natural? Like I've done it before…._

"Tsunade-sama taught me, and now she's teaching Ino, I am as well. Akamaru's gotten big enough for Kiba to ride him."

"That little runt?"

"Mmmhmm. Shino's covered up more of his face and Hinata got taller. She grew her hair out too." Sakura had a small face and continued to talk. "Ino grew her hair back, she's go one eye totally covered by bangs now. Choji got fatter and Neji became a Jonin, with Lee and TenTen growing taller as well. Lee looks so much like guy-sensei now it's not funny."

Sasuke laughed,.

"I'm serous! It's just plain scary!" Sakura stated as Sasuke began to run his fingers fully though her hair. It was so soft and silky, almost like the petals she was named after.

"And Naruto - oh, Naruto, he got taller than me. But having gone training with Jiraiya had turned into a pervert. But I found something out; he has the nine-tailed demon-fox inside him. Can you believe it?"

Sasuke had stopped fiddling with Sakura's hair. He had heard small things, terrible things, about the nine-tailed demon-fox, Kyuubi.

_That would explain Naruto's immense power._

"He can go to four-tails, where he totally loses control; he even constantly bleeds when in that form."

_That would explain his loss._

"But it turns out the Rasengan wasn't even completed yet."

_If it was, I'd be dead._

"And Kurenai-sensei is having Asuma-sensei's child, but Asuma-sensei died. So now Shikamaru's taking his place a foster father, kind of."

Asuma had… died? That was something Sasuke didn't expect.

"And last, Tsunade's been carved into the mountain."

"Wow. That's a lot."

Sakura nodded, getting up. She looked over the cliff. "The sun is rising." she turned back to the rising Sasuke. "I must go." she said as the stars came down, circling her body, causing it to disappear.

"Wait, don't go!" Sasuke called out, reaching for Sakura. She reached out and grabbed his shirt, bringing him up to herself and crushing her lips against his. And she was gone.

- (' . ') -

Sasuke's eyes flashed open.

"You're awake, Sasuke-kun."

_Where am I?_ He thought, sitting up. Trees surrounded he and his team as they had just finished cleaning up the campsite.

"Who's this 'Sakura'?" Karin asked, her jealous eyes narrowing.

Sasuke did not answer, but jumped to a branch. "Come" he called out to his team, his face expressionless and his heart smiling.

- (' . ') -

As two hearts set out that day, their souls were one.


End file.
